


Finally Free

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: ( no actual mark just host), Character Death, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: A request: "I wish you would write a fic where host has a happy ending, even if he doesn't have a partner ^-^"Host is happy, finally.Finally free, free from it all.





	Finally Free

He was finally free.

No more narrations filled his head. It was finally silent. Nothing shouting at him anymore, no ten thousand voices overlapping and talking, hundreds of different voices, billions of different scenarios. No more what-ifs, no more right or wrong.   
He was finally free of it all. He had finally silence.

He wasn’t anyone’s puppet anymore. He wasn’t controlled by anyone, he had no one he needed to obey without a choice. He had no leader, he had no commander, he had no puppeteer.  
He was finally free of it all. He finally had free will.

He was warm, and cold. His coat was getting soaked, though he didn’t mind. He was enjoying this. He was smiling. He was finally free from it all, how could he not enjoy this moment?

His eyes didn’t hurt. Even though his bandages were soaked in blood, and there was still blood dripping from the sockets. It was just overwhelming. Everything and nothing was anymore. No more headaches, no more violent visions.  
He was finally free of it all. He finally had no pain.

He let out a deep breath. It was quiet. He was getting cold. He didn’t mind. He was happy, he was free. He didn’t have to worry about anything anymore, no more responsibilities, no more worries. Everything was alright now.  
He was finally free of it all. He finally didn’t need to think anymore.

He was drifting off, slowly. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything anymore. He was content, and he grew even more tired the longer he stayed here like this. Which was fine, though.

He heard someone scream. The sound was so far away though, that he wasn’t sure if it was directed at him or not.  
He didn’t feel when he was pulled into someone’s lap.  
He didn’t hear the screaming of his name.  
He didn’t feel the tears that dripped onto his pale features.  
As the blood soaked further into his clothes, as his breathing slowly stopped, and his entire body grew limp. Clutched in the arms of the one he had loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Again something old from tumblr, but yea  
> Short but bittersweet lol


End file.
